(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window or door drain and, more particularly, relates to a water drain at the base of an extruded window or door sash or frame.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Windows and doors having single or double pane construction typically comprise a sash perimeter surrounding the glass panes which is pivotally or slidably mounted within a frame. The interiors of the sash and frame, typically made from extruded plastics or metal alloys, are essentially hollow. Problems frequently arise from the collection of moisture within the sash and/or the frame and drain holes usually are provided to allow water to escape from the sash as it forms.
Closable drains for extruded plastic windows or sliding patio doors, for example, typically tend to jamb in a closed or an opened position because of the miniature size of the drains, thereby trapping rainwater or condensate within the window or door sash if jammed shut or allowing air to blow through if jammed open. This can result in a substantial decrease in thermal efficiency and, particularly in cold northern climates and hot southern climates, can result in high heating or cooling costs with substantial discomfort to the inhabitants.
It is difficult to manufacture and to install small, air-tight drains without misalignment or malfunction of the component parts due largely to the small size and light weight of the miniature drain closure flap. Also, surface tension caused by a film of moisture can lock the drain flap in a open position, allowing air to blow through the open drain and permitting insects to enter the sash or frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,934 issued Oct. 20, 1998 discloses a water drain for door or window sashes in which a pivotally-mounted closure flap is mounted at an at-rest closed position of about 45° to the horizontal.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a small, inexpensive and reliable water drain assembly for extruded window or door sash or frame assemblies in which a drain flap is pivotally mounted in a vertically at-rest closed position.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a drain flap which is balanced to remain closed regardless of wind pressure while able to open against wind pressure to drain any water accumulated in a sash.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a small drain assembly having a variety of shapes including a round weeper assembly for ease of installation.